Metropolis
Metropolis is a fictional city in comic books published by the American company DC Comics. It first appeared in ''Action Comics'' #16 (September 1939), but its first appearance in Swamp Thing comics was in ''Swamp Thing'' Vol. 2, #68 (January 1988). It was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. History Metropolis is one of the largest and most well-known cities in the United States, owing largely to the fact that it is the adopted hometown of Metropolis' favorite son, Superman. Origins The history of Metropolis stretches back to the year 1542 when Italian navigator Vincenzo Gnanatti discovered the region while in the employ of the Dutch. Prior to European colonization, the region was occupied by the Algonquin Native American tribe. It wasn't until 1634 however that the first settlement was established by Dutchman Paul De Vries. The settlement was named De Vries Village and occupies the neighborhood now known as "Old City" in the Eastern section of Queensland Park. Throughout the 17th and 18th centuries, De Vries Village prospered as a thriving seaport and it became an integral strategic location for General George Washington's army during the Revolutionary War. 18th Century In 1775, it established itself as a host to many book and newspaper publishing houses, the most successful of which would eventually become known as the Daily Planet.1 During the "Devil's Winter Siege", the city was defended by Tomahawk's rangers, most notably Dan Hunter, in whose honor the settlement was renamed as Fort Hunter, later Hunterville and later still Hunter City. In 1783, P. Randall Jeffries opened the First Metropolitan Bank, which still exists today, though the corporate headquarters has since moved to the Central Business District in New Troy. 19th Century In 1847, the borough known as Hob's Bay became a bustling merchant center, as well as a hotbed for bigotry and intolerance, particularly against the rising influx of Irish immigrants. Mission worker Edna Luthor became a strong voice among the struggling workers, and she publicly preached a message of tolerance and love. Like many in the Luthor bloodline, Edna was a visionary whose convictions and strong sense of morality would help pave the way for Metropolis' future. These values were passed along to her grandson, Wallace Luthor who operated the Luthor Steel Works during the turn of the century.3 20th Century In 1905 Hunter City became home to a noted adventurer, inventor and science hero: Waldo Glenmorgan. Glenmorgan began a trend of scientific prowess which culminated in the city changing its name to "Metropolis". This name change propelled the city towards its current position as the City of Tomorrow. Points of Interest The Six Boroughs *Bakerline *Hell's Gate *New Troy *Park Ridge *Queensland Park *St. Martin's Island Neighborhoods *Hypersector *Lafayette *Little Africa *Midvale *Mount Royal *New Town *Oak Town *Suicide Slum Waterways *Hob's Bay *Hobb's River *Metropolis Bay *West River Parks and Recreational Areas *Centennial Park *Metropolis Park *Outlook Park *Shuster Arena Businesses *Blaze Comics *Goldstar, Inc. *Lexcorp *Chaney's *Riverview Funeral Chapel Museums *Jules Verne Extra-Terrestrial Museum *Lena Luthor Science Explorarium *Metropolis Museum of Art *Superman Museum (30th Century) Laboratories *Hamilton Technologies *Project Cadmus *Stagg Enterprises *S.T.A.R. Labs *WayneTech Media News, Television and Radio *Bridwell Communications *Action Bulletin News *Black Beacon *Daily Planet *Daily Star *Galaxy Communications *Metropolis Daily News *Metropolis Eagle *Metropolis Today *Newstime Magazine *Metropolitan.com *Whisper, The *WJAB-TV *WLEX-TV *WMET-TV *WGBS-TV *UBC Other Locations *1938 Sullivan Place *344 Clinton Street *8th Precinct (Metropolis Special Crimes Unit) *Ace o' Clubs *Avenue of Tomorrow *Constitution Plaza *Ellsworth Memorial Hospital *Hobb's Ferry Naval Base *Metro Square *Metropolis City Hospital *Metropolis General Hospital *Metropolis International Airport *Metropolis University *Midvale Orphanage *S.A.I. Dam *Shuster Hall *Solar Tower *Steelworks *Stryker's Island Penitentiary *Sullivan Place *Super Hero High School *Superboy Memorial Statue *Superman Memorial Statue *Topaz Lane *Union Station *Weisinger Square *Werner Building Sports Teams Baseball *Metropolis Blue Stockings *Metropolis Meteors (National League) *Metropolis Metros *Metropolis Mets *Metropolis Monarchs *Metropolis Twins Basketball *Metropolis Comets *Metropolis Generals *Metropolis Monarchs *Metropolis Spartans Football *Metropolis Spartans *Metropolis Meteors (National Conference) *Metropolis Metros *Metropolis Sharks *Metropolis Tigers *Metropolis University Bulldogs Hockey *Metropolis Mammoths - Hockey (Wales Conference) Residents Heroes *Agent Liberty *Argent *Atom *Black Lightning *Booster Gold *Gangbuster *Guardian *Joto *Legion of Super-Heroes (30th-31st Century) *Prysm *Risk *Superboy *Supergirl *Superman *Thorn Villains *Bizarro *Brainiac *Brainiac 13 *Director, The *Doomsday *Kryptonite Man *Lex Luthor *Metallo *Prankster *Rampage *Talia Head *Toyman Other People *Alice *Anthony Gallo *Bill Henderson *Bobby "The Don" Gazzo *Cat Grant *Dirk Davis *Dan Turpin *Emil Hamilton *Frank Jackson *Gretchen Kelley *Henry Ballard *Hope Taya *Jimmy Olsen *Joshua Coyle *Justin Moore *Lana Lang *Lola Barnett *Lois Lane *Loren Jupiter *Lucy Lane *Maggie Sawyer *Mercy *Morgan Edge *Oscar Asherman *Perry White *Ron Troupe *Steve Lombard *Sydney Happersen *Toby Raynes *Trixie Collins *Vincent Edge *Whit In other media Main article: Metropolis in other media Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Comic Books